Mourir dans un T-shirt vert
by nnirina
Summary: Clint Barton n'était pas sensé mourir aujourd'hui. Non, vraiment pas... Mais rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu dans sa vie. /!\ deathfic ! Désolé pour vos feels, héhéhé x)


Clint Barton sentit la balle traverser sa poitrine en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « merde, je vais mourir stupidement au cours d'une mission de merde même pas sensée être dangereuse merde merde merde merde merde », c'est-à-dire très très très lentement.

Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle douleur. Même quand il avait été capturé par les russes et torturé sous les yeux de Natasha qui se débattait, même quand il était tombé du haut de la tour Stark et avait survécut plus que miraculeusement, même lorsqu'il avait dû tuer ses parents de sa propre main pour sauver le monde.

Rien n'avait jamais été aussi douloureux.

Cette balle dans son torse était comme un sillon de feu, venant jouer doucement avec chacun de ses muscles, les caressant d'une main brûlante, comme des aiguilles de glace venant se planter dans sa poitrine, puis dans son dos.

Il sentit toutes ses forces l'abandonner d'un seul coup. Il se mit à trembler. Il lutta pour rester debout mais ses jambes tremblaient, ses bras tremblaient, son corps entier tremblait.

Il sût qu'il allait tomber.

Il eût l'impression de chuter au ralenti.

Sa joue finit par rencontrer durement le sol en béton râpeux de l'entrepôt.

Ses yeux étaient toujours ouverts. Il aurait voulu les fermer. Il aurait voulu pouvoir bouger, il aurait voulu pouvoir formuler une seule putain de pensée cohérente.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement, ses lèvres s'agitèrent misérablement.

A cet instant, à cet instant précis, il sût que c'était fini. Il sût qu'il allait mourir. Là, sur ce sol froid qui le meurtrissait, à cause d'une minuscule petite balle tirée par un gamin qui ne savait sans doute même pas ce qu'il faisait.

Il avait sous-estimé cette mission. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de mettre un gilet pare-balle, ni d'endosser son costume habituel qui aurait pu le protéger.

Non, il allait mourir parce qu'il était en T-shirt.

Un T-shirt vert.

Vert ?! Franchement ?! Vert ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il portait un T-shirt vert ? Il avait toujours détesté le vert.

Il allait mourir à cause d'un putain de T-shirt moche.

Où était l'honneur là-dedans ?!

Il faisait parti des Avengers ! Il avait risqué sa vie des centaines de fois, et il allait mourir là, comme ça. Seul.

Il avait presque envie d'en rire. La vie avait peut-être le sens de l'humour.

Il étouffait. Cette pensée résonna dans sa tête comme un constat, un rapport que lui faisait son corps blessé. Sans aucune peur, aucune panique, aucune émotion. Il ne pouvait pas respirer il étouffait. C'est tout.

Il sentit le sang couler de sa bouche. Il le sentit s'élargir en une grande auréole sur son T-shirt qu'il détestait tant, le tâchant à jamais.

La vie avait vraiment le sens de l'humour.

Avait-il mal ? Il n'arrivait pas à le savoir. Son cerveau si vide un instant auparavant se mit à tourbillonner, délivrant une foule d'émotion, mélangeant tout. De la peur, peut-être. Du regret, assurément.

Natasha. Il la regrettait. Il regrettait qu'ils n'aient jamais été ensembles. Il regrettait de ne l'avoir jamais embrassé, de n'avoir jamais pu lui faire l'amour.

Il était sur le point de mourir, et il regrettait de n'avoir jamais pu la baiser.

Il était vraiment un beau salop.

Il regrettait la relation qu'ils auraient pu avoir mais qu'ils n'avaient jamais eue. Elle planait, virevoltait devant eux. Il aurait été si facile de la saisir au vol, de l'attraper et de ne plus la lâcher.

Il aurait pu être heureux avec elle. Ils se ressemblaient tellement.

Peut-être qu'il l'aimait. Peut-être qu'elle l'aimait. Leurs sentiments n'avaient jamais été clairs, jamais évoqués, jamais envisagés. Ils étaient restés au stade de la possibilité. Peut-être, plus tard, à l'avenir, alors peut-être que…

Mais Clint Barton n'avait plus d'avenir.

Il mourrait. Misérablement, seul, il mourrait.

Il en vint à se demander quand ils allaient retrouver son corps. Ils ne seraient pas longs tout le monde savait où il était. Les Avengers le croyaient entrain de se débarrasser d'une mission toute simple.

Mais non, il mourrait.

Les Avengers. Sa famille, sa seule famille. Il repassa chacun de leurs visages dans sa tête.

Steve Rogers, alias Captain America. Le chef officieux du petit groupe. Le blond au grand cœur, le costaud de service, le patriote. Celui qui avait toujours l'air un peu perdu, qui avait tant de mal avec la société moderne. Celui qui ne croyait pas souvent en lui-même, qui avait besoin qu'on lui dise que si, il était génial. Steve qui avait mis tellement longtemps à tomber dans les bras de Pepper.

Natasha Romanov, alias Black Widow, la Russe et rousse sulfureuse, d'une discipline et d'une intelligence d'acier. Celle qui était tellement forte qu'elle s'était battue une fois contre Steve, et qu'il s'était fait écraser. Elle avait fanfaronné des jours après ça. Elle avait un caractère de cochon, toujours prête à faire enrager Fury. Et elle était tellement, tellement belle.

Bruce Banner, alias Hulk. Ou plutôt, Bruce Banner et Hulk. Ils n'étaient pas les mêmes personnes. Bruce, le scientifique discret et timide, qui discutait avec Stark de physique quantique pendant que Thor les regardait d'un air perdu en s'empiffrant de shawarmas. Hulk, la grosse brute qui tapait et réfléchissait après. Avec le temps, Bruce avait appris à contrôler Hulk, et tout le monde en avait été très très heureux, surtout Darcy qui avait enfin pu lui faire tout ce dont elle avait envie sans qu'Hulk ne vienne déchirer la chemise de Banner (quoiqu'elle ne soit pas contre).

Tony Stark, alias Iron Man, le génie comme il aimait s'appeler. Le bon pote, avec un sens de l'humour plus qu'affirmé (mais pas très raffiné), l'homme à femme. Mais aussi l'homme brisé et alcoolique, qui pouvait mourir à tout moment. Celui qui, petit à petit, se reconstruisait.

Thor Odinson. Lui n'avait pas d'alias, son simple nom suffisait. L'Asgardien un peu bête parfois, mais tellement courageux et avec un cœur (et un marteau) énorme. Et son frère Loki, qu'il aimait tant et qu'il avait tout fait pour sauver de la justice asgardienne. Il avait échoué. Loki avait été mis à mort et il n'avait plus jamais vraiment été le même. Quoique Tony lui ai vite rendu le sourire (et l'envie de se battre) en ajoutant à son shampoing de la teinture rose.

Les Avengers. SES Avengers.

Sa famille.

Il les quittait.

Pour de bon.

Il ne croyait en une quelconque forme de vie après la mort. Ca signifiait qu'il ne les reverrait jamais.

Ca signifiait qu'il ne verrait plus jamais Tony râler, qu'il n'entendrait plus jamais le rire de Natasha, qu'il ne se moquerait plus jamais de Steve ou Bruce quand ils rougissaient, qu'il ne dirait plus jamais à Thor d'arrêter de se goinfrer.

L'évidence lui tomba sur les épaules comme un coup de Mjönllir. C'était fini. Il allait mourir.

Il n'avait jamais eu vraiment le temps d'accepter cette idée, mais il se rendait compte qu'il prenait tout ça plutôt bien.

Un vrai rire s'échappa cette fois de sa gorge et il cracha un peu de sang.

Son esprit plus ordonné à présent lui rappelait cruellement qu'il avait mal. Et que cela pouvait durer longtemps.

Mais la douleur n'allait pas devenir son monde. Il se l'était promis. Depuis toujours. Qu'il partirait digne.

Bon, il n'avait pas prévu qu'il porterait un T-shirt vert.

Il rassembla toutes ses dernières forces. Son bras bougea misérablement. Il se tortilla tant bien que mal pour atteindre sa hanche.

Il sentit ses doigts effleurer la crosse de son arme. Il frémit et hésita quelques secondes. La paume de sa main caressa le revolver avant d'en entourer la crosse.

Il ramena l'arme jusqu'au niveau de son visage. Il aurait préféré partir avec son arc, bien sûr. Mais le pistolet lui rappelait Natasha.

Il l'observa. A cet instant, il lui semblait que c'était la chose la plus belle et la plus dangereuse du monde.

Il le posa sur sa tempe.

Son index effleura la gâchette.

Peut-être bien qu'il l'aimait, finalement…

Il fut pris d'une soudaine inspiration. Il trempa sa main dans la flaque de sang qui s'était formé sous lui. Et il traça quelques mots au sol. Des mots simples. Des mots puissants, depuis la nuit des temps. Ecris d'une main tremblante. Une main qui n'avait jamais pu qu'effleurer son visage.

Et il appuya sur la gâchette.

Natasha Romanoff était penché au-dessus du corps brisé de Clint Barton. Elle pleurait. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pleuré.

« Je t'aime ».

Tracés sur le sol, avec son sang.

Soudain, elle poussa un cri de rage et essaya violemment ses larmes. Elle attrapa son couteau et s'entailla brutalement la main. Le sang coula sur le sol. Elle trempa son index dans le liquide rouge et traça quelques mots à côté de ceux de Hawkeye.

Puis elle se releva et quitta l'entrepôt sans un regard en arrière.

« L'amour c'est pour les enfants. »


End file.
